No Mistakes
by Modern-English
Summary: Royal Pain is defeated. Homecoming and Sky High herself were saved. All that's left to do is dance. The missing moments after the battle and before their second kiss. WillLayla. Oneshot. FLUFF.


A/N: I know you guys really love your Warren/OC and Warren/Layla, and what not. But, I wanted to do something different. My little story is a oneshot and is completely fluff-filled. It's dedicated to all the deprived Will/Layla fans. But, if you're not a fan...sorry? Please enjoy :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or the characters...Or...Lyrics to Dancing in the Moonlight by Magnet.

* * *

**No Mistakes**  
By: Modern-English

"Will, where are we going?" Layla called from behind her best friend. She threw a quick glance behind her. The gymnasium doors swung shut, but it was difficult to lock up the loud noises that came from behind them. Even as Will pulled Layla farther and farther away from the gym, they couldn't seem to escape the noises of the newly resurrected homecoming dance. They had Mr. Medulla to thank for that.

"Will?" Layla called again, sounding anxious. "Homecoming is that way." She gestured behind her.

Will did not answer her, but turned to give her a wide grin. Layla felt her cheeks flush as she nervously returned the smile. She regretted how much easier it was to openly show her embarrassment when he was completely oblivious towards her. It was easy making up excuses or brushing off her odd behaviour before. Now, he knewand she had little to say and more to be embarrassed about.

It was all his fault, Layla thought, feeling irritated about fighting off another blush. She had no such luck fighting off a recent memory that was still fresh in her mind too. There was a sudden jolt that both frightened and excited her as she recalled the memory. Will had kissed her not hours before. She remembered feeling very stiff and dizzy. For a second or two, she had even forgotten that they were surrounded by their friends and that on the other side of the vent that she had climbed out of was Royal Pain, slash Gwen Gracin, slash Sue Tenny (she later found out from Will), slash Will's ex-girlfriend. Oh yeah, Penny, Speed and Lash were watching them too. Layla shook her head feverishly, shifting her thoughts to the present. Will continued to pull her along his side and he turned to smile brightly at her again. She felt a familiar dizzy haze grip her and was faintly aware that they had come to a sudden halt a second later.

He led her outside of the school and into the courtyard. It was quiet here and this made Layla a bit self-conscious. She couldn't rely on her friends to save her from saying something foolish. Her eyes quickly glanced around the courtyard. Completely empty. She couldn't run to Warren Peace for any useful advice, feeling a bit helpless. Will gestured towards an empty bench ahead of them. Layla nodded and followed him. They finally settled down on the wooden bench and they sat. And sat. The silence seemed even more silent now. Will found Layla's eyes, looking as though he were searching for what to say next from her since he lacked the words himself. It seemed like he had planned everything that led up to this moment, but nothing else after choosing where to sit.

"Are you sure you don't want to go bac--" Layla started.

"Well I thought we could, um...talk." Will interrupted her quietly.

Oh, Layla thought inwardly. Will wanted to spend some time alone with her. She shivered slightly at the thought of her best friend thinking of this and, at the moment, staring at her and thinking thoughts like this. She jerked her gaze away from his, looking anywhere but at him. She was quick to find an odd fascination with her hands, her shoes, the creases of her dress, the bench wood that they sat on, the random trees that were scattered around the school courtyard, the collar of his jacket (they looked a bit torn and tattered, which was probably from the battle with Royal), his chin, and his eyes. No, Layla looked away again. She was sure she looked completely obvious.

"Layla." Will craned his neck towards her line of sight.

Layla let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry." she managed to say, finally looking at him again.

"No. It's okay. I'm nervous too." Will smiled coyly.

"This is weird, huh?" Layla bit the bottom of her lip, adjusted her dress, and tucked in a stray lock of curly hair.

"Well, it's not weird." Will said, "It's just...different."

He reached over to hold her hand. Layla gulped a rather large lump that had formed in her throat. She darted her eyes away from his again. She focused her eyes up at the star-speckled darkness above them.

Then suddenly, "What took you?" she said, whipping her head around to face him.

Will opened his mouth, moving it wordlessly. He quickly shut his mouth and smiled sheepishly. Layla smirked. She had never seen him act this way before, feeling guilty about enjoying her best friend squirming under her scrutiny. She thought she saw his cheeks darken and she smirked harder.

"Honestly. I had know clue." Will bowed his head, looking down at their intertwined hands. He seemed hesitant to look up at her. "That is, until Warren told me and--"

"What exactly did he say?" Layla's eyes grew wide, looking panicky.

"He told me the truth." Will replied. "That I was a jerk. Well, he didn't say it to my face--well actually he did. The point is, I felt like one. The way I treated the guys...and you."

Layla nodded, her eyes watching him carefully.

"I realized the mess I made. And--" Will began.

"Will, I know. I know you're sorry. I'm not interested in another noble apology speech. I understand--" Layla said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"That's just it. You've always forgiven me, even when I don't deserve it. You're always telling me that I'm a good guy--" Will said before being interrupted again.

"You're a great guy." Layla tightened her grip on his hand.

Will sighed. Laying his back against the bench and arching his neck backwards, Will imitated Layla's previous interest in the night sky.

"But, I haven't been." Will sighed. "I guess I was worried..."

"Worried?" Layla shifted closer to him as if she feared missing something he might say.

"I didn't understand before, but I was...jealous." Will sat up and looked at Layla, who nodded.

"Of Warren." She said timidly.

"He was going to be your best friend. You were going to be there for him when something was bothering him. You were going to forgive him when he was being an idiot. You were going to climb up his roof just to tell him how much of a great guy he is." He explained in a rush. "I was angry, not knowing I was jealous, and that stopped me from realizing what I was really feeling...or what I really wanted."

Layla knew that Will had already crossed the line. They weren't exactly 'friends' anymore, but she couldn't help feeling a bit startled when he started talking about feelings and jealousy, while they were holding hands and staring at each other in a way that people sometimes do when there is an expectation of something big to happen. Will drew himself closer towards Layla, dipping his face to meet hers. Layla felt her breath caught in her throat.

"Will, maybe we should get back to the dance." She said and instantly regretted the words that she let slip.

Will looked a bit confused, pulling back. Layla almost jumped up from where she sat as she stood in front of him.

"We should just go. Maybe we can catch the last song." Layla found it rather hard to look him in the eye as she said this.

For the longest time she waited for this to happen to her. Tonight she wore a pretty dress, tonight Will finally came to his senses, and tonight he brought her out to look at stars and talk about things she only dreamed about during Hero Support class. But, she had never dreamt that she'd be scared. She found herself grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the school.

"Wait--Layla--" Will was half-dragged, half-walking behind her. "Layla--"

Layla turned around to face him, feeling him stop behind her. She released his hand, looking terrified.

"Layla, what's wrong?" Will asked patiently.

"I'm just..." Layla hesitated.

"Confused? Scared? Disgusted?" Will listed. "Pick one. Well, except for the last one. Please."

Will managed to bring out a small smile from her.

"Two out of three?" Layla replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Scared and Disgusted?" Will mocked offence.

Layla laughed quietly.

"I know what you mean. If there's anyone that really knows how scared and confused you are right now, it's me." Will said, taking a few steps towards her. "But, that doesn't mean you can't trust me with this."

"_This_?" Layla asked him warily.

"Us." Will clarified.

Will extended an open hand towards her. She took hold of his hand and he pulled her back towards the courtyard. But, before he could bring her any closer towards him, she stopped him.

"Show me how you fly." Layla said, smiling brightly.

Will grinned back, "Okay."

Will led her across Sky High's lawns, towards the edge of the school's property, where they happened to be greeted by a familiar sound. They discovered that Medulla had chosen to play a slow song, which was undoubtedly for the last dance of the night. Will noticed Layla take a fleeting glimpse towards the gymnasium window, which was smashed up from when he had been thrown out of hours before. Lights were flickering against the glass that remained standing

"Go on." Layla pushed Will towards the very edge of the school's lawn.

Will looked down at the dark clouds below the hovering school, but didn't fly. Instead, he whirled around to face her with a wild smirk.

"Will! Will, what are you doing?" Layla yelped, trying to push him away.

Will hoisted her up by the waist as he rocketed off the ground. Layla squealed, swatting him to bring her back down.

"I said show me!" Layla cried. "Not shoot me up to the moon!"

Will smirked, hugging tightly. She yelped again and tightly shut her eyes as he swirled around and flew farther up into the dark. Layla squeezed Will as hard as she could, fearing she would fall as she felt the cool air rush past her. Her eyes remained shut for the whole of the trip. It was only when her ears were greeted with a familiar song that she opened them again. Her eyes peeled open, looking straight into Will's, which were dangerously close, then towards the smashed up gymnasium window.

"Let's go in. I owe you a dance." Will gestured towards the crowd of dancing couples beyond the broken glass.

"Wait." Layla restrained him. "I want to stay."

The lights from inside the gymnasium flickered across her face. Will stared silently at the pink, yellow, and blue lights reflecting in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Layla gave him a funny look.

Will shook his head, smiling. "Nothing. It's just..."

Will bowed his head, frowning at the dark lawn below them. It was funny. He had never been afraid of heights before, but as he gazed down at the ground below him he felt an odd churning feeling in his stomach. Will realized that no mistakes could be made now that they were hovering forty feet above the ground.

"Layla, you know that you look amazing tonight, right?" Will smiled.

Layla grinned smugly. "Do I?"

"_Amazing_." Will repeated.

"Glad to hear." Layla nodded, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

"Listen." Will suddenly turned quiet. "I'm glad I finally realized I was being a jerk. I would've missed out on a whole lot."

Layla nodded, "Yeah. Including saving the whole school from falling from the sky and crushing everyone below. Oh, and Warren wore a tux."

"I don't think you know how great you are. I just wish that you didn't have to put up with every stupid thing I--"

Layla interrupted him immediately, kissing him firmly on the lips. She pulled back, blushing madly.

"Took you long enough, Stronghold." She said breathlessly. "Let's not end the night with another 'sorry'..."

Will nodded. "Sorr--I mean--"

Layla shook her head.

"I mean, I'm done being stupid. Or, if I am acting like an idiot you can just leave me. But, if you do it doesn't mean I won't keep trying. But, I won't bother you if you really don't want me around. I just mean that I'll always be there for you. You're my best friend. Well, I mean, I want you to be more too. But, I mean that will never change. But--"

"Will..." Layla interrupted him, shaking her head again.

Will sighed, "I'm going to have to shut up if I'll ever get to kiss you again."

Layla grinned and nodded. Will pulled her closer to kiss her, feeling her smile underneath his mouth.

"Too bad you're going to miss the last song of the night. I promised you the last dance." Will said, catching his breath.

"But, we are dancing." Layla said, looking down at their dangling feet.

A cool, lazy voice crooned as they hovered and revolved in slow circles in mid-air. Will smiled to himself as Layla folded her arms tighter around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder. Sighing heavily into her hair, Will started to plot reasons and excuses to stay like this as the song's end drew nearer.

_But I'm dancing in the moonlight  
It's caught me in its spotlight  
It's alright I'm dancing in the moonlight  
On this long hot summer night_

_**The End...**_

**A/N:** Likey? Or, no likey? Feedback is cool.


End file.
